My Final Decision
by ThatGirlInBlack
Summary: Poems written in the point of veiw of Draco Malfoy. Warning rape LMDM, slash DMHP, poems not related to one another
1. My Final Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**My Final Decision**

**-TGIB**

A/N: A poem to Lucius Malfoy in the POV of Draco Malfoy.

I loved you once before,

You were my idol.

Everything you are,

I was right down to my core,

But you showed me pain

And that's when the hate came,

The raping,

The beating,

And all of the shame,

They're with me now

And will never be gone,

For even if you're not here,

They still won't leave me alone.

I looked up to you

And of your sick antics I had no clue.

I wanted to be everything I believed you were

And your words, thoughts and gestures provided a blur

That covered my senses

And blinded my eyes,

From all of the hating and all of the lies.

I'll never understand why you did this to me,

Wasn't I the best son I could possibly be?

I kept my grades high

And I preached all the lies

Of purebloods and mudbloods

And inferiorities

But never once in your life had you told me of your disease.

You're possessed by rage Lucius Malfoy

And in your bad faith,

Your only son became your favorite toy.

I will always remember the hurt that you caused.

It will replay forever and ever in my memory with no pause.

It hurt and I tried to find ways to cover up the pain,

The scars on my wrists only made you strike me with your cane.

I'll remember that too,

I'm no longer a fool.

I HATE YOU LUCIUS MALFOY!

You're so dark and so cruel.

I HATE YOU LUCIUS MALFOY!

YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE!

You told me all my life that I would always be your whore.

I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!

So maybe someday I can become more than this empty shell

That you have raped me into being,

My eyes finally seeing,

My love for you ceasing

To exist.

I'm glad you're going to jail

I hope you die in prison

I HATE YOU LUCIUS MALFOY!

That's my final decision.

I'm cutting you away with this final incision,

I HATE YOU LUCIUS MALFOY!

THAT'S MY FINAL DECISION!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I love using poetry to express myself. Plz Review!

**HI RIA!**

**HEY XENNESA CHANG!**

**HI DIABOLICALONE18!**

**AND THANX!**


	2. The Fault is Mine

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Fault is Mine**

**-TGIB**

Hair as black as the Raven,

You sit there in your haven

Of love,

And friends

And foolish thoughts,

Not knowing of the battles I've fought,

To keep my love for you inside,

For you wouldn't notice I was gone…

If I died…

And the fault is mine and only mine.

I've asked myself time and again

What out of this love I would gain

And I find that it is only pain.

And then I find it is my self,

Who prevents you from feeling the same.

For I'm afraid to feel the shame

Of you rejecting me,

I ruined any chance there was for us, my love, to be.

What will it take for me to show you?

What will it take for you to see?

You were my fear,

My love,

And are now my death

And the fault is mine and only mine.

**-TGIB**


	3. Daddy's All Mine Now

**Disclaimer**- I own non of the Harry Potter characters...sadly if I did I'd probably do very disturbing things to and with them so...

* * *

**Daddy's All Mine Now**

**-TGIB

* * *

**

Quietly I lay awake

Pondering what it'd be like to take

Her life away for my own sake

For he made love to me last night

--

Quietly I acquired the knife

To rid me of this pain and strife

Knowing that she was his wife

And I only his son

--

Quietly I opened the door

Knowing that forever more

We'd be rid of that fucking whore

I'm forced to call my mother

--

Quietly I walked to their room

Knowing he'd be back home soon

Hating just how much he'd swooned

Over her this morning

--

Quietly she lay at rest

The air rising in her chest

The oxygen that helped her best

Would soon be limited

--

Quietly I began to jab

Marking her with every stab

And quietly the blood did dab

Me with its particles

--

Quietly I dragged her to the threshold

Smiling that I'd been so cold

Knowing that daddy would soon scold

Me for what I'd done

--

I had won

--

Quietly with one last sigh

I watched my mother as she died

And confidently I did stride

Back to my own bedroom

--

Quietly I feel asleep

And of my crimes there was no peep

Though thoroughly the blood did seep

From under her bedroom door

--

And quietly while in my bed

Dreams of those hands danced in my head

Not on her but my body instead

For daddy's all mine now

* * *

AN: There's my third poem in the POV of Draco Malfoy. If you recognize the poem, yes I have posted it elsewhere also. If you look at the penname I'm that same author...Hope you liked! 


End file.
